1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a so-called in-plane type liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a so-called in-plane type liquid crystal display device, a pair of substrates are arranged to face each other while sandwiching liquid crystal therebetween, a pixel electrode and a counter electrode which are disposed close to each other are formed on each pixel region provided to a liquid-crystal-side surface of one substrate out of the pair of substrates, and the behavior of the liquid crystal is controlled in response to parallel components of an electric field to the substrate which is generated between these electrodes.
As such a liquid crystal display device adopting an active matrix type, there has been known a liquid crystal display device in which, on the liquid-crystal side of one substrate, each pixel region is defined by a region which is surrounded by a plurality of gate signal lines which are arranged in parallel and a plurality of drain signal lines which cross the gate signal lines and are arranged in parallel. Further, in each pixel region, a thin film transistor which is operated in response to a scanning signal from the gate signal line, a pixel electrode to which a video signal is supplied from the drain signal line through the thin film transistor, and a counter electrode to which a voltage signal constituting reference with respect to the video signal is supplied are formed.
Then, the pixel electrode and the counter electrode are respectively formed in a strip shape extending in one direction and they are formed of a group consisting of a plurality of electrodes in which the pixel electrode and the counter electrode are arranged alternately.
Further, in such a constitution, there has been known the counter electrodes which are formed such that the counter electrodes are overlapped to the drain signal lines in the running direction of the drain signal lines by way of an insulation film.
A line of electric force of the electric field from the drain signal line is configured to be terminated to the counter electrode which is formed to be overlapped to the drain signal line, while the line of electric force of the electric field is configured to be not terminated to the pixel electrode which is arranged close to the counter electrode. This is because that when the line of electric force of the electric field is terminated to pixel electrode, this generates noises.